This invention relates in general to electronic distribution of information and, more specifically, to processing of electronic text communication distributed in bulk.
Customer service representatives and moderators are sometimes used to determine the unsolicited advertisement and remove it. This solution requires tremendous human capital and is an extremely inefficient tool to combat the automated tools of the unsolicited advertisers. Clearly, improved methods for blocking unsolicited advertisement is desirable.
There are areas where communicating with large groups of people is difficult and labor intensive. Politicians receive large amounts of communication from constituents. Organized groups can cause thousands of messages to be sent on a particular subject. Increasingly, this communication is electronic. Organizing and processing such large amounts of electronic communication is difficult.